The puppy's first kiss
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Kiba is asked to have Sai over to spend the night just so they can get to know each other but Sai finds a video that leads to Kiba's first kiss and not with the gender he had in mind but does Sai get too carried away? Yaoi HARD YAOI! KibaXSai


**HEY! Its me I AM ALIVE! lol this s just a small story i made up to kill some time and yo uare probably wondering "WHY NOT UPDATE YOUR OTHER TWO YAOI STORIES!" well...i have no excuse im sorry i will actully work on them tonight so i will hopeully get them into yuo by today or tommorow...maybe I WILL TRY as for Elemental Jutsu master, i have finished that book but i am starting another boook and its called the "Eye of a Young Master" I will put up that new chapter soon, i actualy have it written i just need to proof read it. Im sorry i have been dead on here but i have school and other things nd i am trying to think of how to continue storied and such so I AM SORRY! but thank you allof those who support me and lets hope i can get those new chapters up soon! LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE STORY! **

I don't know what I should do to start. He has been known to act weird and give odd nicknames but I am not sure if having him over is going to be very productive, but everyone else has done it so now its my turn.

Sai's night over

As I clean up the house for my new guest coming over I try to think; What does he like, what will we do? As i finish up the living room, fixing up the pillows and straightening up the coffee table, I find my self worrying to much I mean Its just a guy, not an alien...I think.  
I look back at the note on the table my mother had left me before leaving this morning.

Kiba,

Tsunade has sent a request that you get to know the new Ninja in town Sai and I suggested having him over the night, just so you two can bond. I had a mission assigned this morning with your older sister so we left, we took the dogs with except Akamaru. You can buy with the money I left on the table some snacks and beverages. If anything goes wrong contact Lady Tsunade.

Love you

-Mom

I set the note back down and look at the money left on the table and I grab it, I might as well get some food while I am at it.

I get back after shopping for an hour for chips, sweets, and soda to see that he should be arriving within the hour. I set up the food and beverages on the coffee table and sit down in front of the TV as I turn on something to watch until he gets here.  
15 minutes or so go by and I hear a few knocks at the door, I lazily get up to answer it. I open the door and see the pale skinned boy giving an awkward smile.  
"Hello Kiba, I am here to spend some time with you." He says as he grins a little bigger.  
"Nice to meet you Sai, come in." I say as he walks in and I show him to the living room.  
"You can just set your stuff down anywhere." I say as I look up at the clock and see the time is 7:00 pm, the sky was getting slightly darker.  
"So, we have meet before but not really personal." Sai said as his smile went to his normal expression and wasn't as creepy.  
"Yeah, I guess. I've got some movies, food, and drinks here if you are interested." I say falling on to the couch.  
"Oh, that's nice. Can we watch a movie or something?" Sai asks more casual and less weird than when he first walked through the door.  
"Um sure, you can look through the movies, I will be right back." I say as I begin walking up stairs. I walk into my room and grab a few blankets and pillows, I see Akamaru nuzzled in one already sleeping so i leave him to his slumber. I walk down the stairs and see Sai searching through the movies and as I have all the blankets in my hands I walk past him not caring what could land under my feet. I take another step and A blanket gets caught under my feet and I topple forward blankets flying everywhere.  
"Ngh,ouch." I say as I lift my head that had hit someone or something in the impact. I look up and see Sai's stomach, i realized I had landed right in his lap.  
"AHH! I am so sorry!" I say nervous as I sit up and see Sai's blanket covered body chuckling underneath his breath.  
"What?" I ask annoyed.  
"Nothing, just nothing." He chuckled and my face became red from embarrassment.  
" Ugh, I'm sorry I am such a clutz sometimes." I say as move the blankets.  
"It's fine, I mean not everyone can be perfectly skilled at everything now can they?" He said as I give him a bit of a annoyed look. "Anyways have you found a movie you think looks good?" I ask moving the blankets to the sofa.  
"Well I found one movie that might peak both of our interests considering we are both boys." He grinned almost sinisterly and I get a little concerned.  
"This." he smiles as he holds up a movie that I know is full of really, REALLY bad things, a pornographic movie.  
"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! Put that back that is not ours to look at!" I say face red trying to grab it from his hands.  
"Then why was it in all the movies?" He asked chuckling again.  
"I don't know! maybe its my sister's or something but we should not be going through things that are not either mine or yours." I say climbing the boy to try and get it.  
"Oh come on, you know you want to sneak a peak." He says teasing me.  
"...NO!" I say hesitantly, of course a boy of my age would want to look at it but I knew that if my sister or mom found out i would be in HUGE trouble.  
"Why don't we just find a different movie, maybe a adventure movie, action movie, or maybe even a romance movie if your into that type of thing but for dear god's sake please not this one!" I say finally grabbing it from the pale skinned boy and he stops.  
"Fine, I guess that just means your not mature enough yet." He jokes as he sits down on the couch casually and I look at him and I stand up.  
" I am to mature enough! I just don't think that you...and I should watch the movie...together." I say realizing that the sentence sounded off, kind of awkward.  
"Once again, not mature enough." He teases as he lays down.  
"I AM TO MATURE!" I say getting slightly frustrated.  
"Then put the movie in." Sai smiled and I look at him.  
"I...just...I can't!" I say looking at just the cover and i get shivers.  
"Mature my ass, I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet." He chuckled again as he sits up.  
"I..HAVE TOO!" I say face red in frustration and embarrassment.  
"Then who was it?" He asked and I stop.  
"You don't know her." I say trying to get out of the situation i caused.  
"Try me, I know a lot of people." Sai gave a raised eyebrow and folded his arms.  
"It-was-..." I stop and think.  
"You are so lying." Sai smiled as he leaned back on the couch.  
"NO...I..just don't think having your first kiss should be such a big deal." I say clenching the CD movie case, my hands getting sweaty.  
"yeah, sure." He smiled as he stands up and walks toward me. I look at him as he stands in front of me and slowly gets closer to my face.  
"Does this bother you?" He smiled and my chest was pounding and my breath was hitched.  
"n-no." I stutter and then mentally slap myself for doing so.  
"really?" He smiled as he slowly gets closer, i then feel a hand grab the Movie case. He grabs it and then pulls back his face and starts to put the movie in.  
I realize it was just a tactic to get the movie and I mentally punch myself and then turn to Sai's crouched body.  
"Fuck you." I say as i cross my arms.  
"No thanks not right now but if you would like to later hook me up." He joked and I was surprised by the come back.  
"No- thats not what i- Just...No never mind, pretend i never said it." I said as he looks back.  
"What you have said can not be unsaid." He smiles and I give a look of uncertainty and then realize he had put the movie in and we were looking at a menu screen full of naked women and men.  
"No,I am not watching this!" I say as i about leave the room, but Sai grabs my waist and pulls me to the couch and we presses play while I struggle to get out of the hold. Soon figuring out I couldn't get out of his hold i close my eyes. I then start to hear sexual moaning and groaning come from the tape. I try to keep my eyes close as tightly as possible.  
"Oh come on Kiba don't ruin the fun!" Sai said as he began to tighten his grip on my waist, I make a choked groan escape my throat and Sai laughs.  
"Open your eyes and I will loosen the grip." He said as his grip tightened, I groan again and soon hear load sexual moans come from the TV that were not from a woman, I soon begin to panic.  
"Please turn it off!" I say kicking my feet.  
"Aww but we are getting to the good part!" Sai joked as my eyes tightened like they would be able to drown out the sound as well.  
"Sai- AH!" I groan as his nails begin to dig into my stomach.  
"Open your eyes and I will release!" He taunts and I finally couldn't take it, I open my eyes and Sai loosens the grip, enough for me to breath normally again. I see the screen and see two men jacking each other off and my face grow into fear.  
"NO I CAN'T!" I scream and try to rip away from Sai's arms.  
"Oh come on lighten up pup." He chuckles and I finally manage to drop to the floor having him follow and me and him begin to wrestle, me for my freedom from porn. He soon pins me and as he floats above me he laughs.  
" COME ON SAI JUST LET ME GO!" I say as i begin struggling under his body.  
"Aww but what fun would that be?" He smiled.  
"I don't want to watch this shit please let me go!" I whine. He sees my desperation and lets my arms go but still sits on me.  
"I thought you were mature?" He asks and I look at him as I lean back on my elbows.  
"I AM!" i say pushing him but he only leans back a little.  
"Well if you are so mature, watch 1 episode from the CD with me." He said and I look at him.  
"UGH fine, ONE AND ONLY ONE!" I say as i push him off of me and sit up on the couch.  
I grab the remote and go to scene selection, I try to find the not as bad episode I can find. Sai sits next to me and looks at me.  
"And I get to choose which one." He says as he rips the remote out of my hand and I don't dare fight to get it back, one episode, it couldn't be that bad right?  
I sit back on the sofa and wait for Sai to pick an episode. I wait for him to press the play button and I wait to see which on he picked. I see a man and women the man is in the middle of foreplay and the woman begins to moan in pleasure. I try to look away from the screen without Sai noticing and as i do i notice how dark the room had gotten. As I hear over exaggerated moans and sighs. I look down at the coffee table and grab some candy to chew on. As i begin to chew on the candy, I turn my head slightly to not look at the movie but Sai notices and makes sure I know he knows.  
"Kiba, are you not watching? If you aren t watching I am going to make you watch!" Sai Said as he grabs my shirt collar and yanks my neck toward him.  
"You either watch the movie or I make you my slave the rest of the night." Sai grins and I look at him.  
"Then I am your slave." I say as he turns his grin into a smaller smile.  
"I see." He chuckles again.  
"What?" I say as he still holds the collar of my shirt.  
"That means you have to do everything I ask without complaining." He says and I realize that the movie would have been a better way to go.  
"um, yeah." I say looking at his hand holding my collar.  
"Then...I want you to tell me something." He says and I look at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Really? Okay then." I say and he pulls me closer.  
"Who was your first kiss? and I want the truth." He smiles and I groan in frustration.  
"I haven't had my first kiss okay?" I say as I look at his pale skinned face and his lips curl into a smile.  
"Then I want you to do something." He says as he lays back in the sofa, still holding onto my collar, I end of on top of him as I am positioned in between his legs hanging over his face.  
"W-What?" I ask nervous considering my position.  
"I want you to-" He stops and pulls my shirt collar toward him and our faces our now very close.  
"Kiss me." He finished and my eyes are wide and my breathing gets heavy.  
"you want me to what!" I say as i try to sit up but I am pulled closer and his legs wrap around my waist.  
"You are my slave and you must do what I ask." He says as he looks up at me and my eyes wander from his eyes to his lips, then his eyes again. "I don't know what to do though." I stall for time as i try to shift my position failing.  
"Its not that hard, you just press your lips to mine and that is all." He teased as he pulls me even closer, our noses are just touching and I freeze.  
"I-...I." I studder but Sai breaks me from the frozen trance I was in and takes his other hand and begins to run it up my neck. I shiver and he looks at me.  
"Just kiss me already, you are only making yourself more nervous the more you wait." He spoke as I felt his breath hit my face and I swallow in nervousness and I slowly close my eyes and lean in a little more. I soon felt the presence of his lips and I knew that it was only a little ways away. I soon felt a brush of his lips on mine and I freak out. I shot up and fell back on the sofa, holding my mouth.  
"I CAN'T!" I say as I begin to stand up and walk out of the room when Sai stands up and follows me into the Kitchen.  
"Come on now, you were almost there!" Sai encourages awkwardly and I look at him.  
"I just, I ...I can't! Its just to weird and you're a guy and we don't know each other very well and...and i just...I JUST CAN-" my sentence is broke when Sai pushes my up against the kitchen counter and gets close to my face.  
"If it is so weird why am I able to do it?" He said and he grabs the back of my head and pulls himself into me and his lips are pushed into mine.  
My eyes widen and I start to struggle but then stop, I soon close my eyes and relax.  
Sai begins to pull back from the kiss and our lips left each others. I slowly open my eyes and see Sai looking at me with a small grin on his face.  
"So, how was it?" he asked and I slowly was broken form fantasy world back to reality and my eyes widen.  
"You-you just-" I say but stop.  
"You looked like you were enjoying it, a lot." He snickers and my face turns red.  
"I-..." I stop and look at him, I still see how close he is to me and that I am still backed into the kitchen counter.  
"If you enjoyed that kiss then you are really gonna like a French kiss." He smiles as he backs up a little.  
"Wait, French kiss? Whats the difference between a kiss and a French kiss?" I ask feeling stupid that i didn't know.  
"Are you serious?" He asked and he walked toward me again and I look at him.  
"Would you like me to tell you or show you?" He grins and my face grows red.  
"Umm-I ...uhh." I stutter and he pushes me up on the counter so that I was sitting and he looks at me.  
"I'll explain and then show you." He smiles as he gets closer to my face.  
"You use your tongue." He says before pressing his lips on mine again and i begin to close my eyes again but he suddenly his tongue slides over my lips and presses between them and enters my mouth.  
"Mmmph." I say as my eye slightly pop open. I feel his tongue touch mine, for a few moments it felt weird, but after a few moments I began to kiss him back also using my tongue. It lasted for about 30 to 40 seconds before he pulled back as a string of saliva trailed between us.  
"That is a French kiss." He said as smiles his evil grin and begins to chuckle again.  
"WHAT!" I say my face heated.  
"Your face looks so aroused and turned on, are you thinking naughty Kiba." He asked and I flinched.  
"NO!" I say as I hop down from the counter and as I straighten my body I realize my groin had acted up, Shit.  
"Then why are you so quick to respond?" He asks as I make my way back into the living room, being careful not to fall on any blankets.  
"Because that is my natural reaction to stupid questions." I say as I sit back down and look at the TV only realizing it still had the Porn going.  
"UGH!" I yell and turn the channel to a different station and I see that a romance movie is on and its the kissing part. I finally just turned off the TV leaving the room dark except a small light from the Kitchen.  
I then feel a presence in front of me, a person, Sai.  
"What do you want now?" I ask and he bends down in front of my face.  
" I want to see that aroused face again." He said as he runs his hands down my chest.  
"What the hell!" I yell and try to move his hands but he stopped and messages my nipples "Agh!" I groan as he continues to touch the sensitive area. "Does that feel good Kiba?" Sai asked as he climbs on top of me and sits on my lap and as he sat on my lap I groaned a sexual groan and i quick shut my mouth.  
"I knew it." he smiled as he began to grind on my sensitive groin.  
"Ah,mmm!" I moan as I try to muffle my mouth by covering it but Sai only pulled them away and began kissing me again.  
He continued to grind as my arousal began hardening.  
"S-s-sai, please...g-get off." I moan as my breathing was heavy and my face grow red.  
"Okay." He said but he got off and went to kneel on th ground in between my legs.  
"Sai,no..Don't" I say but he doesn't listen. He begins to unbutton my pants but he soon notices the bulge.  
"Oh Kiba, you are so easy to get turned on." Sai teased as he began to message my groin above the clothing.  
"Ahh!" I moan as I feel the area around my arousal begin to get wet.  
"Sai...I-...you...need.. to stop." I say as he begins to slowly stroke the top of the material.  
"Okay." He says as he begins to run his hand down my underwear and he strokes the erection.  
"your all wet already." He smiled as he takes it out to see and my face turns red.  
"Sai..." I sigh as he begins to stroke it.  
"AHH!" I moan as I clench the sofa, his motions quickening.  
"Your going- to ...fast." I manage to say as he looks to me and then my groin.  
"Then lets continue." He says as he lowers his mouth toward my groin and takes the tip of it to his mouth and begins to suck.  
"NGAH!" I Moan in surprise as I watch Sai continue his work.  
My breathing was heavy and my body was overwhelmed.  
He soon began to travel down my shaft and back up quickly and lick everywhere, I felt way to much pleasure then I could handle.  
"Kiba, you are to easy." Sai joked as he reminded me of my inexperienced body.  
"S-shut up Sai..." I groan as he stands up and starts to unbutton his own pants.  
"Now it's your turn." He grins and I look up to him, lust lingers in my eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask confused but he only continues. He finally reveals his erected member and I blush.  
"Suck." He said and I look up at him.  
"You want me to put my mouth on your dick? no..." I say as I begin buttoning up my pants trying not to stare.  
"Oh so you want to do it without any comfort?" He says and I look to him.  
"Do what?" I ask slightly nervous.  
"Sex of course." He smiles and my eyes widen and realization of what was going on hit me like a speeding bus.  
"WHAT NO!" I say as I stand up and begin to walk away but he grabs me by the waist again and he throws me to the couch. He climbs on top of me and pins me.  
"Sai, let me go!" I raise my voice but he didn't seem to care.  
"Are you afraid?" He asks me and I look up at him. He slowly lowers his body and begins to kiss me like before and I start to fall into my small trance again but then I remember what his motive was.  
I pull away and begin to struggle.  
"Come on relax I'll be careful." he assures me but I hesitate, he then takes one of my hands and puts it on his erection and makes it grab and begin to jack him off.  
"No, I-" I begin to say but he sits up and my full erection with the pressure of his body coming down on it made me moan a whimpering like sound.  
"Oh Kiba, your hands are so cold." Sai breathes as my hand still continues the job.  
"Sorry..." I manage to slip out and he grins.  
He sits up again and I groan.  
"Do you like that? Do you feel pleasure when I do this?" He asks me as he starts to grind at me again and I jump and moan with every move he made.  
"Do you want to feel even better?" He asks me as he gets up.  
I look at him and he stands up.  
"Now do you want to try?" He said as he shows me his aroused member.  
I look at him and then to his groin, I sit up a little and grabbed it, I then slowly moved my mouth toward it, as it just about touches Sai grabs a chunk of my hair and pushes me onto his arousal. At first it was a surprise and a sudden feeling of choking, I then soon found a limit as to how much I could swallow of him and continued sucking.  
I soon am pulled of and I look up to Sai, he moves me to the couch and he has me bend over. I soon realize what was to come and I start to freak out.  
"Sai wait I-" I was stopped by a sudden intrusion of my anus.  
"AHH!" I yell as he deepens his length into me I clench the sofa's arm rest and clench my eyes shut.  
"Its okay Kiba, you are doing good for not being stretched first." He moaned in my ear as he continued to thrust into me at a quick rate.  
"S-s-sai, it h-urts." I stutter and I begin to feel out of breath.  
"Relax I will find it." he whispers in my ear and I become confused.  
"Find what-AH!" I yell as he thrust into me and I begin to feel like the room was spinning, it felt oddly good.  
"I found it." Sai smiles and as he continues to thrust into that one spot my member began to harden.  
"I'm...I'm getting hard." I mumble but Sai hears and bends over and begins to get me off as his thrusts follow the movement of his hand.  
"NGH-AH!" I moan and I soon begin to feel like I was about to burst.  
"S-sai, I'm going to-AHH!" I yell as I ejaculate and I soon feel a warm liquid enter me and I groan from the feeling.  
Sai pulls out and i collapse.  
"So that is how a first kiss can lead to sex." I groan and Sai laughs.  
"What is so funny?" I ask and he looks at me.  
"Nothing its nothing." He smiles as he and I slowly fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
